Code Zero
by Haddock the Writer
Summary: A Hacker, Swords, and Mars. What do these three have in common? A lot more than you would expect.
1. The Game has been cleared

He reached out to try to grab the fragments floating in the air even though he knew it was pointless. She was dead. Asuna was dead. He had no point in living anymore.

"What a surprise, I didn't know that players could recover from paralysis on their own." Kayaba said, amused. 'That bastard, I'll kill him' He thought, but all of his strength appeared to be gone as he limply swung his sword around, before Kayaba knocked it out of his hand. Then since he was weaponless, Kayaba stabbed him. 'This is the end' he thought. Then he realized something:He didn't want the man who killed thousands to go on living he thought of everyone who died within the death game. All the ones who were close to him, his friends, and companions. But his HP reached zero, and he shattered. Kirito, The Black Swordsman, and the dual-wielder of SAO was dead. Nobody moved. It was complete silence. Then out of nowhere, someone began to laugh. And this person kept on laughing. It wasn't a dark, hateful laugh, but more of a childish, I just remembered a joke from a while ago and I can't stop laughing type of laugh. "Holy...Shit...You guys should see the looks on your faces." The person, a 14 year old looking boy with black hair and brown eyes, was wearing a white t-shirt, a black windbreaker, and a pair of jeans. It was a strange sight to say the least, considering he was surrounded by people wearing medieval style battle armor. "Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. My name Hado, and in short I am the 10001 player of the game." The boy, Hado, stated with a bit of mischievousness to his tone. "How is that possible? I only made 10000 copies of the game!" Kayaba stated in a shocked tone, while everyone else was still trying to process what Hado had said. "Well, I kinda may or may not have...brokenintotheroomthatheldSAO'sserversandhackedmywayin." He said, with a guilty tone. Kayaba's jaw could not have gone any lower if it tried. "Now," Hado continued, not waiting for a response "On to the more important issue here. You all just saw Kirito die right." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Watch this." He walked over to where Kayaba was, and opened his menu, and he equipped a sword. It wasn't anything special, just a plain-looking sword with green lines running along the blade, making it look like a computer chip. He then did something nobody expected. He swung at the ground. Sure enough, the purple hexagon Immortal object sign popped up. In one fluid motion, he got his sword into a stabbing position and did what was once considered impossible. He shattered the immortal object sign, revealing what looked to be yellow lines of code beneath. Then in a synchronized voice, the entire room breathed out "What. the. fuck?"

"Don't worry, this isn't even the best part." Hado said grinning madly before he stuck his hand into the seemed to be reaching around for something, but nobody, not even Kayaba, had the slightest clue of what was going on. "AHA! I've got it!" He said as he pulled out two stones: one midnight black and the other a shining white. Still grinning like the cheshire cat, He shouted out: "System command, ID:CArDinaL, undo player data ID KIRITO=dead, undo player data ID ASUNA=dead! Replace value(dead) to value(alive)!" Then he chucked the stones toward the center of the room. Two soft thuds and groaning were heard from the spot where the stones should have landed, and then a very familiar voice grumbled "Ow." Once again in synchronization, the group all shouted out "KIRITO! You're alive!"

 **Hado POV**

I smiled, happy for these people to get another chance at doing what they do best. I guess it's a good of a time as any now to do what I have prolonged for enough time now, and change their memory of the event a little bit, just so that I don't mess up this reality to much. Typing in the necessary commands to initiate the shutdown sequence, I sighed as I hit the enter button.


	2. Hey, it's Hado

**Third Person**

The first thing he was aware of was the fact that he was alive. He then heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the inn he and Asuna were staying at for the week.

Kirito? You're awake?" Asuna asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what happened?" He replied.

"You got eaten, killed the hydra, then lost consciousness, leaving me to lug you back here." she told him.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly.

"You better be! and lay off on the sandwiches please, you're really heavy."

He decided to keep it to himself for now, he would tell her when the time was right.

* * *

The next few months went by in a blur. The cleared four floors, all the way up to floor seventy-five. Kirito revealed to everyone that he was the dual wielder, and beat the seventy-fourth floor boss all on his own. After that, he lost a duel against Heathcliff, which meant he had to join the Knights of the Blood Oath. They just beat the floor seventy-five boss.

* * *

He reached out to try to grab the fragments floating in the air even though he knew it was pointless. She was dead. Asuna was dead. He had no point in living anymore.

"What a surprise, I didn't know that players could recover from paralysis on their own." Kayaba said, amused. 'That bastard, I'll kill him' He thought, but all of his strength appeared to be gone as he limply swung his sword around, before Kayaba knocked it out of his hand. Then since he was weaponless, Kayaba stabbed him. 'This is the end' he thought. Then he realized something: he didn't want the man who killed thousands to go on living he thought of everyone who died within the death game. All the ones who were close to him, his friends, and companions. But his HP reached zero, and he shattered. But then he reformed in a golden light. Now slightly holographic, he said "Not yet," Kayaba's eyes widened in shock. "Not yet," Kirito repeated. Kirito then opened his inventory, and pulled out a standard black sword with glowing green lines on it, and stabbed the ground meeting the immortal object symbol. Then he stabbed it again, cracking the symbol. He was more solid now, and there were crystals forming next to him. "I WON'T DIE JUST YET!" He then swung his sword a final time, and shattered the immortal object sign, revealing lines of code behind it. This code grew to encase the entirety of the room, and then all of Aincrad itself. Everywhere players were all wondering the same thing: What is happening?! Then everything returned to the way it was, except for three things, Kayaba looked like himself again, Kirito and Asuna were alive, and all the things that made SAO a game (the menu, UI, and health-bars, etc) was gone. Next, the unthinkable happened. Aincrad started falling. Klein then shouted "Everyone grab on to something!" Some people, though didn't here this in time, so they started floating upwards, due to the intense speeds that were being achieved by a falling castle. Then it started to heat up and get bumpy, and everyone held on for dear life.

"Sir, we have an unidentified object entering the atmosphere of Tokyo!" The soldier in the seat shouted to the man who was standing on the elevated platform.

"Well identify it!" The man, known to humanity as Count Cruhteo, shouted annoyedly. Everything was going smoothly until this! He wanted to figure out if this was important or not.

"Sir, the object appears to be a giant Iron castle, headed straight for a hospital in Tokyo, specifically the one which contains all the people from the SAO incident."

"Will it be a threat?" Cruhteo asked.

"I don't believe so sir, it's technology appears to far more primitive than even what the Terrans have."

"Good." Cruhteo said affirmatively.

* * *

A loud boom could be heard as the giant metal castle crashed right in the middle of the hospital. Luckily everyone who was in the hospital previously, besides the SAO victims, had left the building a few minutes ago, and were currently looking up in the Sky in shock as a giant metal castle replaced where the hospital.


End file.
